I Choose You
by jesterjam
Summary: Bella gets changed after Edward left and ends up in another coven. Her and the Cullen family run into each other while hunting and Edward immediately starts to figuire out a plan to get her back. But who is this other guy that is trying to get her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok so this is my first story. I got tired of reading stories on fanfict so decided to write my own. Right now the story takes place a month after Edward left Bella in New Moon. She is at the meadow thinking she is saying her last goodbyes. But she has a little visitor that will change her life forever.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL!**

**BPOV**

Two hours. Two whole freaking hours it took me to find this lifeless place I use to love. I came back to the meadow to say my last goodbyes to the one I love. It's been a month since Edward left and I was finally getting out my catatonic state and trying to let go of the memories. I'm not saying that I'm doing what he told me to do and move on. I could never move on, I could never love another.

It was an unusual sunny day in Forks so I decided to lie down in the grass, and take in every part of this once beautiful and magical place. With Edward gone it wasn't as nice as it had been before.

While staring at the clouds, I started to see something shimmer in the corner of my eye. Thinking that it was nothing I continued to stare up above. I saw that same shimmer again but more closely. Closer as in right above my face. Now I'm getting a little worried. I'm starting to think a vampire was here but soon let that go by saying I needed some sleep. So with that, I got up and looked around the meadow one last time. When I turned around to go back home I saw the most terrifying red eyes you could ever see.

"W-w-who are you"

The vampire said nothing, just kept staring at me with hungry eyes from across the meadow.

I slowly started to back away thinking I could escape. But when I took my second step back, the vampire was now in front of me holding me by the waist.

"You didn't think that I was letting you go did you. I was simply just admiring your beauty. It's a shame that I'm about to kill you." He was caressing my face with one of his hands while the other one was still on my hip. I could tell he was trying to be seductive in his voice to lure me in. But considering that I have been around vampires, I thought of it more scary than sexy.

"Please I-I-I-don't-please don't kill me."I may have said that scared and helpless at the time, but really I was actually kind of pissed. Here I was trying to get my life back together after being broken into pieces, then a vampire decides that he wants to kill me. Ugh! How rude!

"Know what would make you think I would hurt you. I simply just want a little taste." And with that he sunk his teeth into my neck. I let out a painful screech which then led me to gasp for breath I couldn't seem to find. This unknown vampire still had his teeth locked at my neck and I highly doubted he was going to stop. He was going to suck me dry.

Then out of nowhere a large crash came and the vampire was knocked off of me. I couldn't open my eyes to see what happen. The only thing that I could register was all the pain I was in. This had to be the worst pain I have ever been in. Even when James bit me it wasn't this bad, every part of my body right now was in pain.

And with one last terrifying scream the blackness came and I was out. I could only think of one thing to say at this moment.

I slowly whispered "I love you Edward, always and forever".

**A/N-My first chapter! Woot! Woot! Please review and tell me what you think. In my mind all criticism is good criticism. And yes I know this was a short chapter but this was just explaining to you how Bella got change. The real story doesn't start till the next chapter.**

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!!!**

**A/N-Thank you to those who read my story and don't forget to review.**

**Right now the story takes place ten years after Bella was changed. She and her coven are in their home in Sitka, Alaska.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT SM, SO THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**BPOV**

"C'mon Bella stop!"

"What are you talking Leah about I'm not doing anything"

"Yes you are you turned them off. Now can you turn them back on, some of us actually have lives and were doing something useful with them."

So I'm a vampire now. Who would've thought? You're probably wondering how I got here and all that good stuff. So let me explain.

After I heard that crash, my body was going through the phase of turning into a vampire. The crash that I heard was Freddie (my coven leader) knocking off Jason (a member of my coven) from fully killing me. You see, they had came to Forks to see if the Cullens could help them with changing their diets. When they told me this after I was changed, I told them how I knew of the Cullens and the relationship I had with them, _all _of them. Then told them of how the they had left for my safety and won't be back. After giving me an invitation to their coven, which I gratefully accepted, we all left to go to Alaska to work on are diet as a family.

My family may not big as the Cullens, but I loved them even more and would kill if anyone tried to hurt them. We have five people, including me, in my family.

Our leader Freddie is 150 years old but was changed when he was 27. Freddie takes the father role in our family, and does a good job at doing it. He is a very caring and compassionate man and he doesn't judge people because of their past because he has one to. Freddie teaches at University of Alaska at its campuses in Anchorage and Sitka. Just like Carlisle he has the ladies at his job falling for him but this time the ladies are much younger and are _very _easy. His vampire power is being able to fix anything by waving his hand over it like a magic wand.

Jason, the next member of my family and my best friend, is actually older than Freddy. He is 155 years old but was changed when he was 21. Being the one who changed me, he beats himself up and apologizes everyday for what he did. But me being me, I tell him that I'm happy with the life I was given and not to worry about. I can tell he still has a problem with it but he is slowly starting to let my words sink in. Jason has the coolest power of all of us. He can eat FOOD! Now I know what you're thinking. If he can it food, then why did he try to eat me? Well he still has bloodlust problems like every other vampire out there. He is able to turn that want for human food on and off and at the time of when he attacked it was off and he didn't have enough control to turn it on. Jason is also able to turn that want for food towards other vampires too.

My sister in my family is Leah. She is only 20 years old but was 17 when changed. Leah has an 'I don't care attitude', which is exactly why I love her. Not that I love people who don't care about other people's problems. It's just Leah doesn't pity people on what they have or what they are going through. Some might think of her as rude, but I think of her just being real with her words. Leah has the power of telekinesis which can go crazy depending on her mood, but I'm sure you will get to see that by the way her mood changes.

Carron, who is Freddie's girlfriend, is 100 years old and changed when she was 24. Her and Freddie had meet a couple years after Carron got changed and have been together ever since. They have yet to get married mainly because Freddie was left at the altar not to long before he got changed. Jason, Leah and I still think of her as are mother figure because she acts as if she was which is alright with us. Her power is being able to control nature, kind of like Mother Nature. She can control more than just the weather, she can make plants grow or make them shrivel up and die. It all depends on how she is feeling at the time.

My family is very close to each because we have all been through some tough times and we understand each other pain. We are there for each other when we are needed and always will when times get rough.

"Bella will you stop cutting off Leah's powers when she is trying to rearrange the furniture in the house. Since you didn't want to help out with bringing the furniture in, she has to do it." Yeah that's right, I can cut off other vampires power and can put up a shield where their powers can't affect me or other vampires in that shield.

"But Eddie she kept throwing pillows in my face and I don't necessarily like that."

"Just turn them back on Bella, remember she is handling all your stuff right now."

Thinking about all the damage she could do, I turned her powers back on and with a huff I said, "Fine."

Right now we were moving into are new house in Sitka, Alaska and none of us felt like moving everything in because we didn't listen to Leah when she said we should hunt. So she was stuck with all the work.

"Thank you Bella, and don't worry I won't mess up any of your cd's"

I mumbled a 'thanks' and went outside to find Jason.

Our house was more of a mansion but it was built like a huge cabin with big wooden pillars and snow all around covering the ground. I hope that we keep this house because I absolutely loved it.

I saw Jason lying in the snow in front of the house so I decided to go over and lay next to him.

"Hey Jason Ason, what's got your head in the clouds."

"Nothing much Bella Ella, just thinking about what your life would've been like if I didn't change you."

"You know that I forgave you right? It's not like you could've controlled it."

"I know, I know it's just you forgave me so easily and I would've thought you would have taken my head off by now. It's just confusing. I keep thinking you're lying to me every time you say its ok."

"Don't worry Jace I'm not kidding when I say its ok, I mean it." I had sat up by now and cupped Jason's face and giving him a stern face to show him that I was telling the truth.

After giving me a thanks Jason and I walked back into the house to that everyone else was in the living room looking at what a good job Leah had done with decorating.

"Leah you did a wonderful job, you should be pretty worn out now." Carron was always praising us no matter what we did.

"I'm not tired silly, I'm a vampire." We all laughed and talked about how life was going to be while we were in Alaska and random subjects for a couple hours. I then started to feel a burning sensation in the back of my throat and knew what I had to do.

"Hey does anyone want to come with me to hunt?"

After giving me a collective of yes's and let's go we left the house to see what we could find in the forest of Alaska.

**A/N- I don't think I did a good job on describing the characters but if you have any questions about them you can just ask. And I think I had some grammar problems so please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hola people! Thanks for reading my story. **

**I don't know when I will update again because of some difficulties with my computer but I will try to update again sometime in the next two weeks. This isn't the best chapter you have ever read so don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY SM, NOT ME (*tear*).**

**BPOV**

After hunting for hours we decided that the brown bear was much better than caribou. Now we were just playing around in a clearing having a snowball fight with parents vs. kids. You may be thinking that we would win with three against two but let me remind you that Carron is Mother Nature.

"Carron play fair!" Carron just made a _huge_ snowball and threw it at Jason which sent him about 100ft across the clearing and into the forest.

"Don't be a sore loser Jason just get back up and fight!" Freddie always had to back up Carron mainly because one, he wanted to win. And two, he wanted to win tonight.

"Trying to get some tonight Eddie!"

"Leah just hush up and play." By now we were all laughing and teasing Freddie about him Carron intimate moments. We were like the kids you hate so much that you love them.

While laughing that's when it happened. We smelled eight different scents coming in the same clearing that we all recognized as vampire. My mind instantly put a shield that could protect my family and I if the other vampires had any type of power.

But that's when something clicked in my head. Vampire covens don't usually have eight different vampires. There was only one family that I knew of that would have that many members.

"The Cullens?"

My family knowing who I was talking about, started to tense up and waited for what was about to come. We took are places with Freddie and Carron in slightly in front of us holding hands. And Jason in between Leah and I with his hands around our waist.

That's when we saw them gracefully coming out of the trees. Each of them paired up with their mate. Even Edward had some blond wrapped her arms around him. He looked uncomfortable though, which is a good thing because Edward was _mine_.

Wait! Did I just say that he was _mine_! My emotions are starting to get out of control. Maybe I hunted one too many bears. Yeah, that's it.

The Cullen had now assembled themselves in front of us and all eyes were on me. I could see a lot in all those eyes. I saw a lot of guilt but most of all in a certain pairs of eyes I saw love. Edward. After all these years he still loved me. Maybe we could get back together….. Whoa! What is getting into me these days?

"Hello we are the Royals. My name is Freddie, this is my girlfriend Carron and our children Bella, Jason, and Leah. And who might you be." Freddie was using his unwelcoming voice and only asked who they were to make up for it.

"Well my name Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme and my children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. This lady here is Tanya who is with Edward at the moment. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are also together just to let you know."

"We already knew." Jason had let out a furious growl to show that he didn't care who they were and wanted them to leave.

"Jason its ok, just _calm_ down." Someone had to calm the boy down.

"Sorry Bella."

"It's ok." Freddie now taking this time to interrupt suggested that everybody come back to our house because of some unsettled things. But right when I turned around I felt cool a cool pair of hands holding me back.

"Bella, is it really you?"

"Yes Edward it is, and if you want an explanation then I suggest you let me go." My voice was very cold which surprised me since I was just thinking about getting back with him.

"Sorry."

I nodded then ran with everybody else to our house.

We were all in the living room with my family on one side and the Cullen's on the other. I could tell they were all anxious about finding out how I died. Alice didn't even know considering that I turned off her, Edwards and Jaspers powers when the shield got too tiring.

"So I'm guessing you all have some questions so shoot."

Carlisle went first mainly because he was Carlisle.

"Bella when did you exactly get changed?"

"It was a month after you guys left." I heard gasps all coming from the Cullen's but continued on with my story. "I was in the meadow to finally let go of Edward when it happened."

Carlisle nodded and then Esme went.

"Bella it's been too long. How are you dear?" Oh Esme, always the caring one.

"Yes it has and I'm wonderful thank you." She gave me a warm smile which I kindly gave back.

Here comes Alice.

"OH MY GOSH BELLA!!!" She squealed and ran over and gave me a hug where if I was human my eyeballs would have popped out of the socket.

"I'm so sorry we left you, but stupid Edward had to protect you. We can go shopping again right? Do you have any powers? How's your style? When can we go shopping? What was your first kill? What color-"

"ALICE!"

"Opps, sorry Bella."

"It's fine Alice." I giggled and put a smile on my face to let her know its ok.

"But to answer your questions, yes we can go shopping, I do have powers, my style is fine thank you very much, sometime this week, and my first kill was a dear."

Emmett now had his hand up chanting my name to get my attention where I couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, yes Emmett."

"Hi Bellllllllllllllllllla! What kind of powers do you have?" After Emmett got a smack in the head from Rosalie I answered his question with the same enthusiasm.

"Hi Emmmmmmmett! My power is that I can cut off other vampire's powers and can put up a shield around me and anybody else so that vampires power can't affect us."

"Cool." He had his famous cheeky grin and settled back down back into his seat.

Rosalie and Jasper both said something along the lines of it's nice to see you again. Which I then retorted with an it's nice to see you too.

Now it was Edwards turn and I knew he would have much more to say then Alice.

When Jason realized it was Edwards turn he put a comforting arm around my shoulder which I thanked him with a smile.

"Bella I can't believe you're here right now."

"Seeing is believing Edward." Ok that was dumb. And of course I wasn't the only one who caught that.

"Bella that was so stupid and cheesy. You're a vampire not a god." Leah always had something to say.

"O shut up Leah, I know what I am."

Everyone was trying hard not to laugh at me and Freddie saw this and thought it would be nice to help out.

"Bella I think Edward still had some things to ask you." After giving Freddie a smile I turned back to Edward to hear what he had to say.

"So Edward, what do you have to say?"

"Um, so first I just wanted to say thanks, for um, you know I can't hear anyone's thoughts. It clears my head."

"Edward not to be rude but I would like to get this over with. Being here with you right now brings back a lot of memories."

"Right, sorry." I nodded to let him know its ok and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well the main thing I want to say is that I'm sorry Bella. So _very _sorry."

"All is forgiven Edward."

I could see Carlisle had another question but didn't want to interrupt Edward's and mine conversation.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?"

"If you don't mind Bella I would like to ask you another question."

"Not at all Carlisle, go ahead."

"Bella do you have any idea who changed you?"

Everyone in my family including me tensed up knowing what the answer would be and didn't want to hear what the Cullen's thought about it.

"Yes I do."

"Well Bella, tell us so I can rip their head off." Edward was now snarling and trying his best to keep control.

"Edward calm down as you can see this is difficult for Bella. Bella please continue."

"Thank you Carlisle. As I was saying, I do know who changed me. It was Jason."

In that one second everything had changed. Edward was now up and snarling at Jason and without a second thought he had lunged at Jason breaking the sofa in the process.

"You fool! How stupid could you have been to change this angel. _My _Angel. You better explain why you would do such a stupid thing!"

My family and I were not about to have someone talk about a family member in that way, in _our _home. So we took action.

Leah and Freddie had gone to Edward and Carron and I went to Jason to see if he was alright.

"Look don't you_ ever_ come into _my _house and talk to _my_ family like that ever again." Leah got tired of holding Edward physically so she used her power to hold him up against the wall.

"Hurt my family and I _will_ hurt you."

"_Your_ family hurt the one I love! _Your _family hurt the one I was supposed to be with forever! So I have a right to hurt you back."

Tsk tsk, wrong words Edward, wrong words. Now it was my turn to fight.

"You know what Edward, shut up. Don't come here and think that you still have me. You don't own me. We could have never been together forever. Do you know why?" I could see the pain own his face from my words but I didn't care at the moment. "Because you left me. You left me alone in the woods. Whatever happened to not go in the woods alone."

"Alice saw that you would get home safely."

"Well did Alice see that I would be in a catatonic state for weeks!? Did she see that I would never get my life back together because of you? You hurt me Edward, not him. I am happy Jason lost control that day because I have a family that loves me and won't _leave _me."

"We do love you Bella. I _love _you."

"Edward just shut up!"

I had completely forgotten that my family and the Cullen's were in the room. My family looked furious and the Cullen's, well they just looked shocked. The blond that was with Edward looked so mad at him thought that I saw her eye twitch. Edward would know how to deal with her. It's not like he hasn't broken hearts before.

I nodded my head at Leah to let her know to let Edward down, which she did. Then I went back to Jason and told Freddie to take over because I was done talking.

"I think it's time all of you should leave now Carlisle."

"As do I. Come-"

"WAIT!"

"What Carron" Freddie looked at her like she was crazy.

"What about my couch!" I couldn't help but laugh when I heard what Carron just said and my family had to join along, well except Carron. She wasn't trying to be very funny at the moment.

"We are very sorry about that. I will make sure to get you another."

"Thank you Carlisle."

The Cullen's left like they were suppose to without another word. I went to my room to think about what had just happened. I was feeling really guilty to what I had said to Edward. The look on his face broke my heart. All I wanted to do was go after him and tell him how sorry I was and to ask for his forgiveness.

But does that mean I still had feelings for him. After all this time did I still love him? Still cared for him the way I did. Right now I don't know, but I will surely find out.

**A/N- Not the best chapter but it was good enough. Right? Please tell me what you think.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I'll try to keep on track. Thanks to everyone who has added my story as their favorites or as a story alert and don't forget to review after you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight bla, bla, bla.**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since the incident with the Cullens. I was still thinking about going on that shopping trip with Alice but it would be too awkward for me. All I would be thinking about was her jackass of a brother and I don't think that would be a good conversation starter. Then to add to that Jason was feeling bad because Edward brought up the fact that he bit me, and hasn't left his room since. He really feels bad about that and Edward just lashing out on him about it didn't really help.

I was in Leah's room us just talking nonsense when Carron came in looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"Carron what's got you so mad?" You could just feel the anger coming off her.

"Yeah Care Bear you look upset." Leah said actually caring.

"Well if you must know," she said through gritted teeth," that so called loving family never gave me another couch or even money to replace it."

Leah and I exchange looks and busted up laughing looking at Carron like she was crazy. This lady was mad because of a couch.

"Why don't you just buy another couch, we have the money." Leah said after gasping for air.

"I know we have the money but it's the principle of it. You break it you fix it, or replace it whichever."

"Is the couch that important Carron?" I said masking the amusement that was on my face.

"Yes I spent a lot of money on it considering that it was earth friendly and custom made." Are whole house and furniture are earth friendly because of Carron. When she was human she said that she loved nature and was kind of a tree hugger, which is probably how she got her power.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Leah said looking uninterested in her fashion magazine.

"You could go see if you could find the Cullens house and tell them I'm still waiting for my couch." Carron said it as if it was obvious.

"Why would Bella and I want to go there after what they did to Jason? He's in his room beating himself about what he did to Bella and you want us to go talk to them like nothing happened!"

"I didn't say that you had to act like nothing happened. I actually hope that you don't so they know I mean business about my couch." When Carron said that last sentence she had a look on her face where she looked too serious about a couch.

"Well I guess we could go since we don't have to act all polite. What do you think Bella, want to do it?"

Should I go? I didn't really want to see Edward right now. Or do I? Those feelings for him are starting to come back. I seem to be questioning myself everyday about my love for him. I may be the most torn women alive right now, or somewhat alive.

"Um….yeah I'll go."

"Thank you girls, and don't forget to show them whose boss." Carron said with a grin.

Leah and I ran into the forests trying to see if we could catch the Cullens scent somewhere. When we finally came across something familiar we followed it and ended up in front of a tall white mansion covered in ivy in different places. It had elegant but modern written on it and had a homey feel to it.

"Does this look like a place they would live Bella?"

"I think so, let's go see if anyone's home."

We walked up to the mansion taking are sweet little time up to the house. When we finally got up to the door Leah knocked and started screaming in a deep man's voice, 'It's the police!'

"Why did you say that?" I giggled not even noticing someone opened the door.

"Carron did say to show them she meant business, duh."

"Well I'm –"

"Excuse me." Carlisle had a confused look on his face trying to figure out what we were talking about.

"Oh, hello Carlisle. Leah and I have brought some news for you."

"Well come on in." Carlisle opened the door so we could some in. Right when we walked in I felt a warm feeling just being in here. It felt like…home.

"Honey I'm home" I mumbled not even realizing what I just said.

"And you think I say crazy things. Sometimes Bella your such-"Leah was interrupted my Edward running down the steps and grabbing me in a fierce hug.

"I knew you would come back Bella! This is your home."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Leah was on the floor laughing pounding her fists in the hardwood floor almost leaving a mark. Her being so loud got the whole Cullen family to come see what was going. Edward had stopped hugging me but had his arm around my waist which I was surprised he did because I was _super _tense under his touch.

"Love, what is she laughing at?" Edward said oblivious not knowing the meaning to my words.

"HAHAHAHA BELLA! DID YOU HEAR HIM?! He was all 'This is your home' HAHAHA, he is such a dumbass!" Leah had gotten herself off the floor but was having trouble standing up.

"I don't get it." Wow he was a dumbass. Couldn't he just read her thoughts….oh wait, I put up my shield once we came up to the house.

"Well um…Edward you….you see…when." I was having trouble with my words and to add to that the whole Cullen family, except Carlisle because he already knew, were giving me stares like I was crazy.

"Edward what I think Bella is trying to say is that when she said honey I'm home, she didn't mean it in what you think she meant it as." Carlisle made sure to say these words carefully so he wouldn't upset or embarrass Edward too much.

"Yeah Edward I was just saying that because it feels warm and inviting in here, like home." I was trying get out of Edward's grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Um, Edward could you let me go?" Realization dawned on his face and he unhooked his hands from me.

"Sorry Bella."

"Yup" I said while walking over to Leah seeing that she was calming down.

Sensing the tension, Carlisle said that we should all gather into the living room so we could talk about the information we were bringing him.

"We didn't need to come in to tell you Carlisle, it's not that big of a deal."

"Like hell it is! Look Carron wants her couch and she wants it _now_. With no if, ands, or buts. Are you listening doc?" Ugh, Leah always loved to show that she was tough and that you couldn't mess with her. Which I get, she is small. Not exactly Alice small but she was a couple inches shorter than me. She had my same skin complexion but her hair was jet black and went all the way down to her butt.

Carlisle actually looked kind of scared of Leah but stood his ground. "Well actually Alice has been looking for it but can't seem to find one of the same kind."

"That is because it is custom made. "

"Well we didn't know that and we are sorry. We will make sure to get another one made."

"You better." After that last comment the room was now again filled with tension and silence. But this time I decided to cut it.

"Thanks Carlisle, Carron would much appreciate it. I should also let you know that Carron is very earth friendly and the couch that Edward destroyed was made out of recycled materials. She would like if the couch you replace is earth friendly."

"No problem Bella, thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome. Leah and I should be on our way so goodbye."

The whole Cullen family gave me a chorus of goodbye then Leah and I were off. On the way back home I kept thinking about what I said about the Cullen house. It did feel like home, like I belonged there. I knew that I would have to talk to them, especially Edward, soon and I mean soon. There are a lot of things we need about and this time my family won't be there.

Leah and I made it home and told Carron what happened with Edward. And just like Leah she laughed her butt off and if she could cry and turn red, she would have. She was also happy with the fact that they would try and get a sofa the same as the last one recycled materials and all. Carron then went off to enjoy her garden and Leah went to listen to some rock. Freddie was at work and the only person that I could talk to was Jason.

Jason had locked himself in his room after what happened with Edward. It's hard for me to know that he is that mad at himself for what he did. No one has been to his room to talk to him knowing he wanted to be alone. But I decided that since this has to deal with me I would go talk to him.

I went up to his room and I couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door. Just as I was about to knock Jason spoke up.

"Come in Bella."

I walked in to see Jason lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked so lost. After making my way over to him I laid down next to him putting my head on his chest looking up at him. He let out a sigh as I did this and looked down at my face with a sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked showing my concern for him.

"No. I know." He shakes his head and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Jason knew that I was ok that he bit me and that I forgave him. I guess all this time he was just letting it fully sink in that he should try to get over it. Let my words repeat over and over in his head so the guilt can go away. I felt so happy that I could kiss him, so I did. I brought my head up to his neck and gave him just a little peck on his chin and then stared into his eyes.

"I knew it would get into that think skull of yours." I said while taking my fist and hitting it against his head.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me down on him closer to his face.

"Thanks Bella. If you didn't forgive me I would have been beating myself up in here." While looking in his eyes as he spoke I saw love. And not just friendship type of love but the I just fell in love kind.

"No problem." I said breathlessly still staring into his eyes that seem to have gotten me hypnotized. I didn't even notice that my face was slowly going towards his face. His eyes went to my lips and back to my eyes.

"Can I?" he asked making sure I was ok with this.

I nodded not knowing what to say right now. One of his hands that were on my waist slowly went to the back of my head as he pushed my face towards his so are lips could connect. And when they did, wow.

His lips were so soft and warm. If I was standing up my legs would have given up and I would've fallen to the floor. He then took his tongue and licked my bottom lip for access which I quickly gave him. Our tongues danced around each other just trying to get taste. But when I tasted him. OH MY GOSH. My whole body turned into jello. He tasted _so_ sweet, like candy that had been made personally for me and mine only to taste. Jason's hands started to roam my body when it hit me.

What were we doing! I was getting ready to get off him when his hand grabbed my butt and I let out a moan into his mouth and I could tell he was happy that he had this affect on me. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I got off him and his bed and ran over to his couch on the other side of the room.

"Jason I'm sorry I….I can't do this."

Jason truly looked hurt by my words and I felt my heart break into pieces by expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really confused right now with Edward back in my life and my feelings for him. I just…I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Jason listen I don't mean-"

"Bella could you go I kind of want to be alone right now if you don't mind." I nodded while getting up but before I left I said one more thing.

"Jason do you think you could forgive me?"

He looked like he was having an internal struggle with forgiving me or not then his eyes stared straight into mine and when all I saw was hurt and pain I had to gasp and look away.

"I guess. It would only be right since you forgave me, but that doesn't mean that you haven't hurt me Bella.

I nodded and closed his door and thought about all the problems I have to deal with in my life. One just got fixed but then another one ! I'm so stupid why did I tell him to kiss me? I should've just told him no or something. Why would let him get so far and then just take it away from him. I'm such a terrible person.

I went to my room and thought about how much of a monster I was. The only way I could make things better was if I had a talk serious talk with a certain group of I decided that tomorrow I would go have a talk with the Cullens.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I am asking if you could please review. I need some help with my story and I need you guys to point out the problems so that I can fix it. And thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry for updating so late. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY SM, NOT ME.**

**BPOV**

'Knock' Knock'

I kept telling myself I could do this. On the way here I had to stop several times to calm myself down. But I made it, here, at the Cullen's house, to talk. My family, except one, all told me that I should do this and wee behind me 100% for whatever I decided to do. They knew what the Cullens did and how it affected me but, they also knew of the love we still had for each other.

When I had told them of my plans today, Carron said that she loved me and that I always will be her daughter. Freddie told me that he would always understand my decision. Leah had just told me to follow my heart. My family knew that if this conversation went well, this could bring the Cullens and me back together and me with Edward.

Jason, well he was another problem. Everyone in my family knew about what happened between us with good vampire hearing and all. They knew Jason had some type of feelings toward me, but he never tried anything because of what happened with Edward. Knowing him he probably won't come out of his room for a month. I was dragged out of my thoughts as I heard someone come to the door.

"Bella dear, how are you?" Esme said with a welcoming face.

"I'm fine Esme, thank you. I was wondering if I could come in."

"Of course, come on in." She said while opening the door more open.

By now the whole family was down standing around me in the foyer of their beautiful home.

"I came here to see if I could talk t you guys. Since you know, last time didn't go so well."

"Sure Bella, why don't we all go in the dining room." Carlisle said leading everybody the way.

Once everybody found a seat around the dining table, all heads turned towards me. I don't know why though, they're the ones who need to apologize.

"Bella I think we should start off." Really I would have never thought.

"Ok Carlisle."

"Well first off I think that we are all very sorry for what we did to you. If we knew how much it would have affected-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Carlisle, but I don't think that I told you enough for you to truly understand what happened after I left." How could they know what they did to me, well other then leaving me to get changed, what did they know?

"Well Edward read some of the thoughts of your family and retold us what you had told your family about what happened." Carlisle looked a little taken back by my words but I really didn't understand. I guess I just let my power slip in all the commotion.

"Oh, ok."

"Bella we really are sorry. We wanted to say bye, even Rosalie, but Edward here wouldn't let us. But we are sorry. Are family isn't the same without. For the past ten years Edward's been moping around and blowing up on random people at random times. We just aren't as happy anymore. When we left we had no intention to hurt you at all and I hope you can forgive us." While I was looking at Alice as she spoke, I saw that she meant every word. I looked at everyone's face and saw the hope in their eyes.

It's not that I don't love the Cullens, even when they left I still cared for them. I just didn't want to let them in too fast just to have them leave me again.

"I think that I can slowly forgive you guys. I just want to take it slow right now." They all nodded understanding my words. I turned to Edward who hasn't even looked up the whole time I've been here.

"Edward do you think we could go talk?" I said while biting my lip with nervousness apparent in my eyes. He finally looked up with guilt in his eyes and nodded.

"Um, yeah, s-sure let's go." He said while getting up from the table.

He started running into the forest and I surprisingly I kept up with him. After about ten minutes of running, we came to the middle of what would've been a lake if it wasn't frozen up. We were just standing on snowy covered ice and the only I could see is white. I felt… at peace.

"Wow Edward, this place is sooooo white." I laughed while looking at him seeing that he was trying to read me.

"Yeah, one day I just wanted to think so I ran around trying to find a place to do it." He shrugged like it was nothing but right now I felt jealous on how he could find the most beautiful places.

We sat down in the middle of the frozen lake surrounded by big white trees. At first it was just silence, but I was fine with it. I just wanted to take in the beautiful scenery.

"Um Bella?"

"Yes Edward." I looked at Edward and saw that he was struggling with words

"Just spit it out Edward."

"Bella I'm sorry. When I said that I didn't love, I didn't mean it. The reason why I left and made my family leave was because I wanted to protect you."

"Edward I got changed and I don't think that's really protecting me." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know that Bella, and I promise to make that Jason guy pay for-"

"It. Was. Not. His. Fault. My family didn't hunt for three weeks because they were trying to find you guys. And just when they were in the middle of hunting that's when Jason found me and then bite me. So if it should be anyone paying for what happened to me, it should be you." Now I was standing up and had a glare that could kill. I didn't mean to talk to Edward like that, but when he brought up Jason I just had to defend him.

"I'm sorry Bella I had no right. But I will tell you that after we left you were always on my mind. There were thousands of times where I wanted to come see you but, I always thought that all that would do is bring danger into your life."

"Edward I'm Bella Swan, a.k.a. danger magnet." I laughed and Edward joined me. Any tension that was there soon left and things were going easy.

We talked more about what we've been up to for the past ten years and he told me the places he had moved to. I found out that the Cullens had only moved here about a year and a half ago. It was nice to just have a talk with Edward. I never blamed him for anything that happened t me because there was nothing to blame. I'm happy that I am a vampire. I mean, who doesn't want everlasting life.

After talking, we went back to his house to find everyone in the living room waiting for us. When Edward and I had sat down, I noticed Carlisle looked like he wanted to ask a question.

"Always full of questions aren't you Carlisle." Everyone laughed knowing he had some question forming in his head.

"Haha, yes I guess I am. But if you don't mind me asking what are the powers of your family, that is if they have any."

"Actually everyone has a power in my family. Freddie can fix things by kind of just waving his hands like a wand. Carron is basically Mother Nature, she can change the weather anywhere she wants, she makes plants grow or die, you get the picture. Leah as you saw before is telekinesis. And Jason can eat food, it's kind of like a switch he can turn on and off."

"WHAT!!!" Edward screamed.

"Edward calm down," Carlisle said with authority in his voice, "Bella if Jason can eat food why didn't he use his power to stop himself from biting you?"

"Like I told Edward before, my family hadn't hunted in three weeks because they were looking for you guys to help them with their diets. When Jason found me the thirst was so much for him that he really couldn't think strait. He didn't realize what he did until Freddie knocked him off of me."

Everyone, including Edward, looked like they understood what happened with Jason. I mean they should, I know they've had their slip ups.

After talking with the Cullens I went back home to see Jason lying down in the snow looking up at the stars. I thought it might be too soon to talk to him, but I didn't care I needed to talk to him. So I went over and lay down next to him and before I could even think of what to say he already started talking.

"Bella, I went hunting today and I saw you and Edward talking. I just wanted to say thank you. When you stood up for me, I saw how much you cared for me. I thought that when we had you know, I thought you had did it to make me feel better for changing you. But I guess I was wrong."

"Of course you were wrong silly, I have and always will care for you." I said while getting up to look Jason in the face and give him one of my famous smiles. Yup, that's right my smiles are famous. Just ask Aro.

We continued to lie down in the snow with our hands behind are head when it hit me. And when it did I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella do you mind telling me what's so funny." Jason said with amusement in his voice.

"I just notice that lately when I've been coming to talk to you, we're laying down." I thought that he wouldn't get it at first but he just looked over at me and winked.

**A/N- Sorry it's so short but I hope you guys liked it. And the thing with Aro will probably be brought up later.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-For some reason I can't think of anything to say for my author's note…………soooooooooo, um yeah. Oh I got it! Thanks to all that have been reading, adding, and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Twilight, but sadly I don't.**

**BPOV**

Being around the Cullens has truly been wonderful. It's been a week or so since I had went over and talked things out with them. And during the time I have spent with them, they show me how much they missed me.

Esme had me help decorate a guest room she had in the house. Carlisle would ask me more and more questions. It's not like I don't love Carlisle, but seriously what's up with the questions? Japer and Rosalie even took the time to talk to me. Both of them told me their story of how they got change to the point of where they met their mate. Emmett had challenged me to a 24hour game off with him not knowing that we Royals have the basement as our game room that would put the Cullens collection to shame. So I ended up beating to the point where I lost track. Alice finally got that shopping trip with me and she took every advantage to it by buying everything in the first store. It was actually really fun until she brought up me and Edward getting together. At one point I felt like she was shoving it down my throat so I had to tell her to shut it or I'll make her shut it. It was mean yes, but she wouldn't stop. When I apologized she said it was ok and that she understood.

Edward and I have also gotten closer, we're not exactly a couple but I would say close to it. Every time he would take a simple kiss too far or move his hands a little lower than he should, I would make it a point to let him know how I felt. He was so pushy now, always looking at me like he was going to pounce at any second. Jasper would get beyond mad at how much lust Edward would put out which got me pissed off because that's all he would put off. I mean I guess I can see how he is sexually frustrated but always lust with him, not love.

Today I was getting ready for a dinner, and yes with real food, with the Cullens. Carron wanted to start things over with them and also thank them for the couch they replaced, so she had asked me to invite them over. Everyone was ok with it, everyone except Jason. He wasn't mad at me anymore but at Edward who had attacked him and brought up thoughts and memories that he had wished to forget. Jason had promised to behave as long as Edward kept his mouth shut.

As a family we decided that we should color coordinate because we're crazy and love each other like that. We picked out purple and black since purple was the color of royalty and our last name is Royals. Leah was wearing a silky purple and black top with black leggings, a black key heart necklace and black rose earrings, purple pumps with a bow, and a bracelet with purple jewels which she says that are real, but they're not. I had on a purple top with a black skirt paired with purple flats and a ring to match. Carron wore a purple crochet bow dress with black peep toe shoes, black floral chandelier earrings, and a black beaded bracelet with a bow. Freddie wore black slacks with a white shirt, a purple tie, and black dress shoes. And last Jason had a purple polo shirt, black straight jeans, and black skytop sneakers.

We decided to surprise the Cullens with a dinner with real food. It took a little begging and pleading to Jason so he could use his power on us _and_ the Cullens. He finally said yes when we had promised him that desert would be us and us only. Carron, Leah, and I cooked meal that had roast, pork chops, lamb, rice, broccoli, baked potatoes, rolls, and a chicken salad. We had to make sure we had enough food especially for Jason since he will be using his power. He will have to eat a lot to refuel himself.

Leah and I were setting up dining table while Jason was helping Carron in the kitchen when we heard a knock on the door.

"Got it!" Freddie said as he was coming down the stairs from his study.

While Freddie was letting the Cullens in I made sure I had cut off Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers so that this can be a semi somewhat normal dinner.

"Ewww, what is that horrifying smell." Rosalie said with a distorted face. I saw that all the Cullens were in the dining room standing around looking like they had to puke. Carron came out of the kitchen with Jason following her so she could great our guests.

"That smell will soon be explained but first I think hellos are needed." Carron was kind of mad they just came in here talking about our home, so she had a little bit of an attitude.

"Excuse us, we are truly sorry. We just aren't sure what exactly is going on."Carlisle had noticed Carron's mood so he decided to speak up.

After all the hellos and the hugs were given out, Carron had told the Cullens to sit down at the very long dining table. Once they were all seated we thought it was a good time to let them in on what's going on.

"I wanted to have you guys over to start things over between us and also thank you for my couch. So I thought that maybe we could have dinner, with human food. Jason has said that he will use his power on all us so if you would like to do it we can." The Cullens looked like happy and filled with joy after Carron had told them the plan. They all nodded their heads vigorously to accept our offer.

My family went in the kitchen to get all of the food to set it out on the table. After everything was out, we took our seats at the table with grins on are faces.

"Depending on if you just hunted or not, you may or may not be that hungry. The smell will come to a shock at first but you will get used to it. And the taste of the food will still be in your mouths afterwards but it will be very bitter but won't last long." Freddie made sure to inform them of the little side affect of Jason's power. The Cullens nodded and started looking very impatient. So I looked over to Leah with a smile she returned and then to Jason.

"Jason." He looked over to me with a smug smile and responded.

"Yes Bella."

"Do it."

Jason leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then the next thing I heard were seven loudly gasps. The Cullens all had a surprised face while looking at all the food.

"Well don't just stare at it, eat!" Leah broke them all from their trances as her patience was getting the best of her.

The Cullens went at vampire speed to fill up their plates and greedily started eating. Emmett of course had the most with everything on his plate. My family and I then got our food and started eating as well.

"Bella are you the reason why I can't feel any emotions?"

"Yeah, I wanted this to be a normal dinner."

"Well Bella that's kind of hard because we are vampires you know." Leah always had to ruin my mood. She's lucky I love her.

"Leah shut up and eat." I said as I stuffed a roll in her mouth.

Everyone started laughing as I Leah and I started to have a bread fight. The dinner was going as smooth as it can be. There were conversations going around while everybody ate. Jason was too quiet for my liking so I decided to get him in the conversations.

"Yeah Emmett I think someone beat you on eating the most."

"Who?" Emmett said with a defensive look on his face trying to get his title back.

I nodded my next to Jason who was sitting next to me while he was stuffing lamb in his mouth. We all looked at him as he looked up from his food.

"What?" He said with a clueless look on his face while food was coming out of his mouth.

We all started laughing at Jason, when he looked down in embarrassment. I saw that he had some food on his face so I got a napkin and wiped it off for him.

"Jason you eat like a pig." As I was wiping his mouth, I heard a growl coming from across me. Everyone went silent as I looked over and saw Edward glaring at Jason. I growled back at Edward and gave him a glare in return. He stopped but continued to have his special mean face on. He could be so childish sometimes.

The silence stayed at the table as no one could seem to think of a way to break it. Carlisle had that look in his eyes which meant he had a question. At least it wasn't silent anymore.

"Bella that is a beautiful ring you have, where exactly did you get it?"

"It was a gift." I said nervously. This ring had a lot of memories that I would do anything to forget.

"From who?" Edward snarled who also stole a look over at Jason.

"From an old friend." I said defensively

Edward looked taken aback, but continued to push.

"And what exactly was the name of this old friend?" I looked over to my family for any type of help, but they all had their heads down wanting to avoid this conversation.

"His name was Aro." I whispered. Edward looked like he would explode at any second so I guess I would just have to tell my story.

"You see, after five years with my family I wanted to break free, kind of like a rebellious stage. So I took a plane to Italy and set out to join the Volturi. Aro instantly liked me and my powers so he gave me a spot on the guard. Because of my power I was very special to Aro so he made sure I was happy. Once a week he gave me a gift whether it was a piece of clothing he heard I wanted or getting me out of a mission. This ring was a birthday present he gave me my first year. I spent almost five years in the Volturi when I decided it was my time to leave. I missed my family like crazy and just the visits with them were not enough. Aro let me go without a hassle seeing that I needed to be with my family. But I'm pretty sure he will make a visit in a couple of years. So basically I just got back with my family before we moved here. I don't want to leave them, ever again." As I said the last part I made sure to look at everyone in my family in the eyes to show them that I meant it. I was hoping that my story would clear things with Edward but he still looked angry at me for some reason. I excused us both from the table where we ran into the forests to have a private talk.

Edward was pacing back and forth while pinching the bridge of his nose. When he looked at me he had disgust written all over his face.

"How could you join the Volturi? Out of all the things yu could've done you joined the Volturi!"

"First of all Edward _you_ left me, so you have no say in any of the things I did! You cannot just come into_ my _life and start to criticize me and control me." Edward could be so, ugh! I just want to rip his damn head off.

Edward took a deep breath knowing what I said was true. He think that he could just come into my life, puh-lease!

"Look Bella, I'm sorry it was just, unexpected I guess." Edward said sincerely while making his way over to me.

"It's ok, you just got to know that I had a life before I met up with you again and it might not be what you want it to be."

"I understand Bella, I really am sorry." Edward now had his hands wrapped around my waist trying to pull me in for a kiss. I didn't want to, but I let him have his way. The kiss at first was slow and soft, but then he turned it into a very hunger one that I didn't really like at all. But before I could push Edward off of me, someone else had interrupted us.

"EDWARD YOU BITCH!!! You've have been blowing me off for her!" I looked over to where I heard this loud screech and found Tanya. She didn't look happy at all at Edward and if she could kill him with a look, she would do it.

"Tan-"

"Edward Cullen I don't want to hear anything from you. All I have to say is you and your little friend better watch out because what you just did hurt like shit. I will make sure to have you feel if not the same, then worse." Tanya said all of this seething every word. After she looked at Edward and took her finger in a motion as if slicing her throat off, she ran away into the forest.

The only thing that was on my mind was that Edward had some explaining to do.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I put all of the outfits on my page so make sure to take a look at that. Tell me what I can improve on my story so I can make it to your liking. Oh and I was also thinking of doing the next chapter in Edward's and Jason pov so if you want that I need you to tell me. One more thing, I probably won't update in awhile because I have to finish my summer work but I will try to see what I can do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Yes, I know I have not been updating, but that's been hard with all my school work. So I just want to say sorry. But I'm just going to go on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

**BPOV**

When Edward and I got back to the house and I told everyone what happened, it was chaos. Everyone just started to beat up on Edward. Alice slapped him. Emmett punched him. Jasper put him in pain. Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle gave him that "disappointing look". And my family, well, with them not wanting to start an all out war, they decided to just comfort and call me down. It was one of the worst nights of my immortal life.

After everyone had their turn with Edward, they let him speak to see what the fool had to say.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had been meaning to call Tanya and tell her that I wanted to be with you again, but then I thought the more I ignored Tanya, she would get the idea." Edward had to be one of the most stupid vampires on Earth. He also had no heart since he didn't even care about the other girl. I mean, I hate Tanya and all, but what he did to her and all was wrong. You don't play with any girl's heart.

"Edward how foolish could you be to think that she would just forget about you? It's called you be a man, and talk to her you fool." I seethed while Leah held me back as I was advancing towards him.

"I think it's time we go, thank you for the dinner, this was defiantly an experience." Carlisle announced.

Not feeling like talking to any Cullen at the moment, Freddie and Carron just nodded with a fake smile plastered on their faces.

As the Cullens were leaving, I decided to speak up before it was too late.

"Oh and Edward." Edward turned around with a hopeful look on his face, thinking I have forgiven him.

"Yes Bella."

"Don't come back."

* * *

Other than getting a call from Alice, telling us not to worry about Tanya, saying the girl is harmless. That was the last time we heard from the Cullens in two weeks. We were just taking it slow right now in the Royal household, cooling ourselves down from the incident. Currently I was on my bed listening to Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore, when I noticed that Jason had come to sit down next to me.

We didn't even say anything, just looked at each other. With me, silently telling him how sorry I was for putting him through this, and him accepting it and understanding it, also silently.

We stayed like that for I don't know how many hours, just trying to get rid of all the pain.

**A/N- I know that was short, but I'm kind of at lost here, if you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks for reading!!! Review Please!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- There is no excuse for why I have not been writing. I was simply just at a block. But I am going to try and continue for the people who actually enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**BPOV**

The Cullens have recently stopped trying to get that relationship they had with me in Forks. My new family is where I belong, and nothing could change that. Because of what had happened with the Cullens and Edward, my family and I have been spending all our time together. Everything has just brought us closer.

Jason and I have also been trying to work through our problems, seeing as we knew we were right for each other. Right now, I am currently getting ready for our date.

"Bella! Hurry up, I have to do your hair!" Leah said impatiently.

"Could I put some clothes on?"

I was told not to dress fancy, so I decided to wear black skinny jeans with a grey camisole top, and a red cardigan over that. While also wearing a red slouchy hat and tattoo love necklace, I put on my converses so Leah could do my hair.

"I'm ready." I waited patiently so I could get feedback from Leah.

"Aww, Bella. You look so cute, now come here so I can do your hair."

"Ok, ok."

Not doing much, Leah put in some soft curls leaving my hair down.

"So, how do you feel about tonight Bells?"

"Nervous. I haven't felt like this in awhile. I don't want to mess this up, I don't want to hurt him again." Leah could sense my nervousness and decided to be silent, knowing I needed some time to think. She finished my hair within minutes and I was making my way downstairs where Jason was waiting for me.

When I saw him, I looked into his eyes and all I saw was love and devotion. I could tell that this was the start of forever with him. My bond to him became stronger within those few seconds.

"Hey" he greeted me with a loving smile and a warm hug that I returned.

"Hey"

All of a sudden there were lights flashing off. I turned around seeing Leah taking continuous pictures of Jason and me.

"Is there a reason why you are taking pictures?" I asked.

"Well, Carron wanted me to. You know her and Freddie are on a date tonight." That's right, I felt bad leaving Leah here. She deserved the happiness of having a mate. But she refused to let anyone get that close,

"Oh yeah. You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Bella I'm a big girl, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. Now go you two and have fun!"

"Ok we're leaving." I said as Jason was pulling me out the door.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see, come on, we have to run to get there." Jason led us to this clearing where I saw the most beautiful thing. Set up was a picnic basket and candles and rose petals all around. He pulled me down to the blanket, sitting me next to him.

"Seeing as this is a picnic, I'm guessing we're actually going to eat something." I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course my dear." He said chuckling.

The night was filled with chocolate strawberry after chocolate strawberry. We feed them to each other while enjoying each other's presence.

"So Jason, now that everything is behind us, are we going to take this relationship to the next level."

I was looking at Jason looking for a serious answer when all of a sudden he crashed his lips onto mine. We became wrapped up into each other within seconds exploring each other as much as we could. He then suddenly, pulled back staring at my face.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded not knowing what to say.

"Come on Bella, let's go home."

When arriving at the house, we could hear the arguing and commotion going on. We walked in and saw a pissed off Tanya, and a worried Cullen family.

"What's going on." I asked.

"They haven't heard from Edward and have no idea where he is." Leah said in bored voice while watching them as if waiting for an attack.

"I'm telling you! That girl probably took him somewhere, making him suffer." Tanya said while pointing at me.

"Didn't he cheat on you?" Leah asked giving Tanya a stupid look.

"Yes, but I forgave him. I can't live without him."

"Well I don't know where Edward so you guys can all leave." I said while dragging Jason up the steps with me.

I heard Leah making sure they all left without causing trouble. While I was cuddled up with Jason on his ed. She came in his room, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"That Edward boy sure does cause trouble." We nodded, agreeing to her statement.

We then became silent, thinking what Edward could be up to. Discussing our thoughts, we decided that he is either trying to get alone time, or thinking of some idiotic way to get me back.

**A/N- I know, very short. But this is what I could come up with. Please give me your ideas for the next chapter and your criticism. And a link to Bella's outfit should be on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
